All Things are Poisons
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Bill and Harry's daughter is getting married, the newest update! All things are poisons, but even love is worth dying for. Sometimes love is found at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey and Harry and Bill are about to find out just how deep that love can go. The Poisons series, starting with What's Your Poison and continuing on, all inside. Warnings, slash, M/M, mostly.
1. What's Your Poison?

Part One: What's Your Poison

I originally started this as an entry in Kamerreon's Rare Slash Pairing challenge, but...time got away from me and so has the plot. So now...well, I'm not sure what to call this. lol, I hope you enjoy. HAVE FUN!

* * *

"Bill! Where are you?" The front door slammed shut, followed by the pounding of feet on the stairs. Bill looked up from his paper-strewn desk and frowned. The sunlight had faded and the large bay window showed the sky was turning the dark bluey-pink of twilight. When had it gotten so later? He had only meant to write a few pages, trying to resolve a problem with the current plot before jumping in the shower and getting ready for the evening. A quick glance at the clock told him it was seven-thirty. He had been working for four hours. And given the inch thick pile of parchment covered front and back with his cramped scrawl, he had worked the problem out.

"Bill?" the male voice floated through the thick door of the study, footsteps coming closer. They stopped in front of the door and the knob rattled. "Come on Bill, you damn poof, we're going to be late!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Bill called, shaking his head as he shoved himself away from the desk and rose, stretching and wincing when his back cracked. In the two years he had been housemates with Harry Potter, he had come to discover two things. One, Harry Potter was nearly as neat a housemate as one could wish for. And two, he hated to be late. With a quick cleaning spell, the dirt and sweat he had accumulated from his workout earlier that afternoon disappeared and his clothes were clean. He frowned down at his clothes. Torn, old jeans, scuffed trainers and a purple t-shirt emblazoned with the emblem of the Muggle band U2. Perhaps not the proper attire for a birthday party, but given that his hair still brushed his shoulders and he still possessed his dragon claw earring, one could say that Bill Weasley didn't really care how he looked. He had always been rather casual in his dress, even as a boy and since his previous occupation of a curse breaker didn't require dressing up more than once or twice a year, he had fallen into the habit of just grabbing whatever clothes were close by and clean.

Ever since Fleur had left him for another Veela just before their wedding, Bill had been a bit of a recluse. He had been thinking about changing careers for a while and after the break-up, had decided it was the perfect time to make a change. At first, he hadn't really known what he was going to do, until one day, as he was reading a Muggle book, the idea struck him that if the story had been written a bit differently, it would be much better. On a whim, he had pulled out some parchment and set to work rewriting the story. After a few days of dogged writing, it dawned on him that instead of rewriting stories, perhaps he could write his own. He tossed the idea around for a few days before deciding it couldn't hurt and writing the first few chapters. He had taken the papers to his youngest brother's wife, Hermione, and asked her to read it. And after that, there was no looking back. Now, he had four published books in the Muggle world and was working on his fifth. He had sold Shell Cottage and moved into London, taking a small, two story house on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't long before he realized that he didn't really like living all alone. Harry had been looking for a place to live around that time, as Ron and Hermione had just gotten married, so Bill invited the honorary Weasley to room with him. They had been living together ever since.

Living with Harry had been awkward at first. Harry had come out to the Weasleys on his twentieth birthday, just after he moved in with Bill and the older man wasn't sure how to react to the news. After enduring a tension filled week, Harry had sat Bill down and told him that his sexual orientation did not effect his brotherly affection for Bill, but if Bill felt uncomfortable living with a homosexual, he would find somewhere else to live, no questions asked. "And besides, it's not like I find you all that attractive," Harry had said, a teasing light in his green eyes. Bill had growled and demanded to know what was wrong with him that Harry didn't like him. After that, the two had become much more comfortable with each other. Bill still found Harry's tendency to bring complete strangers home a tad awkward, but he had learned to ignore it.

"BILL! We are going to be late!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. Bill smirked and shrugged into his beaten up, old leather jacket, grabbed the brightly wrapped present off the corner of his desk and unlocked the door to his study to confront his annoyed housemate.

"Keep your knickers on, Harry," he drawled, striding down the hall to the stairs. "It doesn't take _that_ long to Apparate to the Burrow." Laughing at the dark-haired man's annoyed expression, Bill disapparated with a _bang!_ His family would have to deal with his casual clothes. And besides, he thought as he appeared on the doorstep of the Burrow, followed a moment later by Harry, it would give his mother something else to nag him about.

HPBW HPBW

Another Friday night, another family dinner. A loud, boisterous night filled with laughter, stories, Quidditch, and Molly Weasley's cooking. There was no place he would rather be.

Harry had grown up in a household where he had been treated like a slave. When Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had told him he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, it had opened a whole new world, a better world, for a young boy who wanted nothing more than to have a family of his own. And now he did. In the eleven years since he had entered the wizarding world as a scared first year at Hogwarts, the Weasleys had all but legally adopted him. He was the unofficial seventh son, the child not born to them, but loved just as much. While Molly had been disappointed when Harry had come out of the closet, the family still accepted and loved him and Harry loved them all just as much.

He sat in the living room, playing with Charlie's one-year old adopted daughter Christy, listening with half an ear as Hermione and Percy discussed the Ministry's new policies regarding magical creatures. It was always amusing when Hermione and Percy started talking. Both worked for the Ministry, Percy was well on his way to becoming to the next Minister of Magic and Hermione was working her way up the ranks in the Ministry as well. Both were stubborn as bulls and had differing opinions on quite a few things, so it was difficult for one week to go by without some kind of argument.

Harry looked up when Ginny sat next to him, a glass of red wine in her hand. He smiled.

"Freedom at last?" he teased. She smirked.

"I flinched it from Charlie. Mum keeps telling him he shouldn't drink with Christy around, so I'm helping him." Her grin was positively wicked as she took a sip. "So what have you been up to lately, Harry? Draco won't tell me much about what's going on in the office." She sent a mock glare at her boyfriend of twelve months, who was arguing with Ron about the Cannon's chances this season. Harry laughed, bouncing Christy on his knees, making the little blonde gurgle with laughter.

"Not much, Gin, just a lot of paperwork and a few minor raids. It's been rather boring," he said pleasantly, avoiding her eyes. Ginny had an unfortunate knack for reading his mind, and those of most of her brothers, and Harry had found that the best solution to keeping information from his "sister" was to just avoid her eyes and change the topic as quickly as possible. "So, how are the Harpies doing so far? You guys going to smash the Cannon's again?" Ginny took the bait, launching into a detailed description of how her Quidditch team was training. Ginny had signed on with the Holyhead Harpies straight out of Hogwarts and had been their surprise weapon that season, proving herself an outstanding Chaser and leading the Harpies to the British Championship. She had been named Rookie of the Year and now, in her fourth season, was the caption.

Harry himself had been approached by almost all the professional Quidditch teams in Britain, but he had declined all the offers. Most of the teams had wanted him merely to boast that they had Harry Potter, not for his skills as a Seeker. After going back to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year, Harry had joined the Aurors, as he had dreamed of since his fifth year. The past July marked his first anniversary as a full-fledged Auror. The first six months, he had been partnered with a crabby old Auror called Moore, but when the old wizard had retired, Harry had been reassigned, to work with Malfoy.

"Harry!" Ron called across the room, interrupting his conversation. "Tell Malfoy he's mad! The Tornados won't make it past the second round, if they even make it to the first!"

"Sorry Ron," Harry said, smiling as he stood to return Christy to her father. "But I'm an Arrows fan, you know that. And I don't think you should be talking, the Cannons aren't even going to make it to the finals." Laughter filled the room as Harry left, growing louder as Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and tried to dispute Harry's claim.

"Charlie, your daughter is trying to eat me; you need to feed the little cannibal!" Harry announced as he entered the kitchen. Molly and Penelope, Percy's wife of three years, laughed as Harry held the baby high and twirled her around. Charlie looked up from the strange red vegetable he was chopping and grinned.

"Are you trying to eat Uncle Harry, Christina?" he asked the child, making a face at her. The child laughed at her father and held out her arms. Charlie smiled. "There is some baby food in the fridge, Harry," he said, holding up his red stained hands. "Christy is allergic to this stuff, so I can't take her just now."

"Why are you making something your daughter is allergic to?" Harry grumbled as he took the baby food out of the fridge and found a spoon. Seating the baby in one of the high chairs Molly had acquired of the years and brought down from the attic when Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose was born, he made a silly face at her as he buckled her in and attached the tray. Looking around, he grabbed a napkin and transfigured it into a bib, adding a shower of sparks for Christy. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands, giggling even more as Harry attempted to put the bib on her. "Saviour of the world they call me," Harry muttered, prying the top off the food, "and I'm stuck with you." He scrunched up his nose as he lifted a spoonful of the neon orange mush out of the can.

"Mum wanted me to make a Romania dish since Ginny likes that food," Charlie explained as he added the veggie to a simmering stew. Harry snorted and hurriedly cleaned up the mush Christy had spat out. Charlie snickered. "You gotta make the face."

"I am _not_ making that face," Harry growled, teeth grit at the laughter of Molly and Penelope. Harry glared at Penelope and shook the baby food spoon at her. "Don't laugh; you had to do worse with Jack." Penelope just giggled.

"If you didn't want to do the face, you shouldn't have chosen something with carrots," Molly scolded him, taking the mash from him and placing a bowl of wet baby cereal on the tray. Christy attacked the food and was soon covered in cereal.

"It's the only thing Charlie brought!" Harry protested, glaring at the retired dragon handler. The older man merely smiled and continued stirring his dish.

"All I had, need to go the store," he said mildly. Harry rolled his eyes and wiped a glob of cereal off his face. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, keeping an eye on Christy as he surveyed the kitchen. As usual, Molly had cooked enough food to feed an army. They were celebrating Ginny's twenty-first birthday, so Molly had made all of the witch's favorite foods. Harry had contributed two lasagnas, claiming they were from him and Bill, though everyone knew Bill didn't cook.

"So Harry, what happened to that nice young man you brought by a few weeks ago?" Molly said casually. Harry smiled. Even though Molly had been shocked the most by his announcement at dinner one day that he was gay, she had quickly adjusted and had been trying to find a suitable partner for him, just as she had for all her children. Harry could only smile and listen to her suggestions and not to subtle hints. He knew it was one of Molly's ways of showing her love and affection and, unlike the rest of the clan, he didn't mind it one bit. After years of his relatives' neglect, it was nice to have someone worry over him.

"Clay? He had to move to America, something about a job opportunity." Harry shrugged. Clay had been a good fuck buddy, but not long term boyfriend material. Not that he was going to tell Molly that.

"Oh, but he was so nice!" Molly sighed. Charlie started coughing, great spasms wracking his body as he tried to hide his laughter. He had caught Harry and Clay going at it in Ron's old room and Harry had threatened to hex him several times over if he ever told. Molly and Penelope starting fussing over Charlie in concern, though Penelope's eyes sparkled with mischief. Harry rolled his eyes and started cleaning Christy up as much as he could while she continued playing with her food. Harry had a thing about kids eating. Once they started throwing and playing with it, it was kind of obvious they were done and it was okay to remove it.

"Harry, leave her there and go call the others, will you?" Molly asked, taking the cereal dish from him. "The food is ready now."

Harry jumped up and hurried through the house, calling the Weasley clan to supper. He found Fred and Angelina talking with Charlie's girlfriend Jesie outside as the tattooed Romanian finished off a cigarette. Fred had that gleam in his eye that Harry had learned meant he was cooking up a joke. Harry shook his head as he headed off to the Quidditch paddock, where Bill was teaching Teddy Lupin how to ride a broom. The five year old caught sight of his godfather watching them from the edge of the paddock and steered his training broom towards him, giggling madly as the miniature Nimbus rushed through the air about two feet from the ground.

"Harry! Look at me!" the boy cried as he flew in circles around his godfather. Harry grinned and clapped for him.

"That's great Teddy! Just wait, you'll be playing Quidditch in no time!" Teddy grinned and zipped away to the opposite end of the paddock, whooping as he flew away. Bill landed his broom near Harry and smirked.

"He's a natural," the redhead told his housemate. "I wouldn't be surprised if he played for his house when he goes to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, eyes tracking the small, blue haired boy. After a moment, he called to the boy, "Come on, Teddy! Its time to eat!"

"FOOD!" the boy yelled and flashed past them, heading straight towards the house. Harry took off after him, afraid he was going to crash. But he had nothing to worry about. Teddy pulled up just outside the front door, making Jesie, Angelina and Fred jump in surprise, hopped off his broom and ran inside, leaving the broom hovering just outside the door. Harry jogged up to the door and picked up the broom, shaking his head.

"If I didn't know better," Fred said, "I would say that some kind of demon just ran into our house. A demon that never gets full. Have you guys _seen_ that boy eat?" Harry and Bill laughed.

"It's the werewolf blood in him," Bill said as they headed inside. "It makes his metabolism really high."

"Of course, the fact that he's a metamorphagus doesn't help his appetite either," Harry commented. "All that changing eats up a lot of the fats and other stuff in his body, so he has to eat a lot."

"But still!" Fred exclaimed as they entered the dining room, which had been magically enlarged to seat everyone. "He could give Ron a run for his money!"

"HEY!" Ron exclaimed from the other end of the table, where he was putting Rose into a high chair. "What about me?"

"Nothing, Ronnie-kins," Fred waved him away before plopping down next to his wife and smiling sweetly at his mother. "Mum, can I have the honors?" Molly nodded and Fred stood up and took out his wand. "ATTENTION!" He yelled. The table quieted as all eyes turned towards Fred. He merely grinned and surveyed the table.

"Now, we all know why we are here. Not just for Mum's delicious cooking, thought that is an excellent reason, but to celebrate Ginevra's twenty-first birthday!" He waved his wand and fireworks went off, exploding in an array of blues, greens, red and gold. The whole table clapped and cheered as the fireworks started to spell Ginny's name before exploding in a final show of butterflies and dragons. Fred grinned proudly before raising his glass of wine. "To Ginny, the littlest Weasley, who is now a grown-up!"

"Ginny!" the table cheered. Ginny blushed and laughed.

"And to all those who have kids, Mum and Dad have agreed to keep them tonight!" Fred continued. "We're all going out tonight, to celebrate!"

HPBW HPBW

The club was loud, crowded and bright. The Muggles were dressed in a variety of clothes, a lot of them lighting up under the glow in the dark lights. Ginny and Draco quickly disappeared on to the dance floor, followed by Fred and Angelina. Hermione, Ron, Percy and Penelope all stayed at the table, laughing and telling stories, Hermione and Percy having declared a truce for the evening and steering away from subjects that concerned the Ministry. Harry had retreated to the bar, where he was eying a few men and Bill…well, Bill joined Harry at the bar, but it wasn't because he was looking for a shag.

"What's the most potent thing here?" he yelled at Harry, hoping to be heard over the blaring music. Harry laughed.

"Its all far more alcoholic than you're used too, Bill," he yelled back. "You will be out in no time if you drink the way you usually do."

"Try me!" the older man challenged. Harry eyed him for a moment before a wicked light started burning in his eyes.

"Alright. Come on, lets get home, you won't want to be out once you get pissed."

Harry let the others know they were leaving, claiming a sour stomach and he and Bill disapparated from behind the club. Once they were home, Harry told Bill to wait in the den. A few minutes later, he entered the room with his arms full of various Muggle alcohols. He grinned at Bill.

"You sure you want to do this? I won't tell anyone if you want to back out." Bill shook his head firmly.

"No. Give me the damn drink."

With a shrug, Harry poured a few fingers of Grey Goose into a glass and handed it to Bill. The man took it, sniffed it then threw back the whole thing and quickly started gagging.

"What the hell?" he demanded after a moment. "Its like drinking poison!"

"There is a reason the Muggles ask 'what's your poison' at a bar," Harry drawled, stretching out on the couch. Bill glared at him before grabbing the bottle from him.

"Just you watch…"

HPBW HPBW

Two hours, three bottles, and a package of crackers later, the two men were well and truly pissed. Harry had lost his shoes somewhere and his shirt was half open, while Bill was down to bare feet and no shirt. Even in his drunken state, Harry couldn't help noticing how well-toned Bill's stomach muscles were. His fingers itched to stroke them and a moment later, he found himself doing just that, half-laying on Bill, fingers stroking his friend's slightly furry chest, fuzzy thoughts of arousal floating through his drunken mind.

"Tha' fe'ls…odd," Bill mumbled, eyes half-closed, partially from drink. "Bu…ke'p do'in it…"

"Bill…" Harry started before looking down at the other man. The redhead opened one blue eye all the way and stared back. Then, even so slowly, he closed the distance between their lips and kissed his housemate.

It wasn't the tentative, inquiring kiss of uncertainty. Neither was it the hard, demanding kiss of lust. It was soft, it was sweet, it was the searing, soul blazing kiss of recognition, of desire awakened and of a relationship turning from long-time friends to something…more. When Harry pulled away, Bill's eyes were closed, but he was breathing just as hard as Harry.

"I…" Harry started, sure he was hallucinating. He had wanted to do that for a long time, had been tempted everyday since he had moved in to kiss Bill, but the man practically screamed heterosexual, so he had never dared to get close, to show even a speck of what he felt. Harry had long suspected he was falling in love with the older, redheaded curse breaker turned author. And now…

"Do that again," the man underneath him rumbled. Bill's eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry, a silent message passing between them. "Do it again."

Harry didn't need to be told another time. He pressed his lips to Bill's again, this time his lips were hard, demanding, his tongue forcing its way into the other's mouth to battle with Bill's. Before long, they fell off the couch and the bottle of vodka rolled away, forgotten.

HPBW HPBW

The next morning, Molly Weasley appeared in the little townhouse, making a casual inspection to make sure all her children were still alive. What she found was her oldest son asleep on the floor, arms curled around her adopted son, sleeping the sleep of one who had found something long lost and was never letting go.

Finis

AGES:

Bill: Born: 11/29/1970: 31  
Charlie: 12/12/1972: 29  
Percy: 8/22/1976: 25  
Fred and George: 4/1/1978: 24  
Hermione: 9/19/1979: 22  
Ron: 3/1/1980: 22  
Draco: 6/5/1980: 22  
Harry: 7/31/1980: 22  
Ginny: 8/11/1981: 21

Teddy Lupin: 4/22/1998: 4  
Rose: 5/21/2000: 2  
Christy: 7/4/2001: 1  
Jack: 12/5/2000: 1 1/2

* * *

Not really sure what I've created here. And I'm not real sure about the ending. Don't be afraid to tell me if it absolutely sucked balls. :)

Well, I'm to bed. I'm down from the caffeine high I've been on all day, and I'm crashing hard...toodles!

ZR


	2. A Stinging Poison

Part Two - A Stinging Poison  
Rating: K  
Pairings: Harry/Bill  
Warnings: Established slash.

Author Notes: So my friends are getting mad at me for making the Poison series one-shots, so I'm putting them all together. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything in the HP world, they belong to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them to play with. :)**

It was 10:30 in the morning on September 1st, 2017. The walkways of platform 9 ¾ in King's Crossing station were packed with parents, children, trunks and animal cages. The air was filled with final warnings and goodbyes and the screechings of owls and meows of cats. But one family in particular was having an especially loud time of it.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" The reluctant child, a platinum blonde little girl with pale blue eyes was clinging to the waist of a very recognizable wizard. The black haired man knelt down next to the girl and took hold of her shoulders to look her in the eye. Harry Potter smiled at his daughter, well aware of the source of her anxiety.

"Don't worry Eden, Papa and I will be able to take care of the little ones without you. You are such a big girl now and you need to go to Hogwarts so you can learn how to be a proper young witch. Don't you want to learn how to use your new wand?"

The little girl bit her lip and shook her head. "No!" she cried, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I want to say home with you and Papa and Mordred and Niamh and Casey! Don't make me go!"

"What's this? What happened to the excited little girl who was bouncing off the walls this morning?" A tall red headed man came upon them, leading a little boy and girl while keeping a hold of a tow headed toddler. Eden's tears began anew when she caught sight of him.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts, Papa!" she cried, still clinging to Harry's neck. The brunette shared a look with his spouse, asking what he should do. Bill Weasley, ever the peacemaker and quite distressed himself to see his daughter in such a state, quickly set down three year old Casey and pried Eden off Harry's neck.

"Why ever not, Pet? What's wrong?" He crouched down next to Harry, who was greeting the other two kids enthusiastically. Little Mordred and Niamh were thrilled to see their Daddy in the middle of the day and immediately started to tell him about getting ready to come to the train station, with Casey, the baby of the family, putting his two cents about getting to see the train. He kept an eye on Eden and Bill, ready to step in if needed.

"Hugo…Hugo said I I'm going to be put in Slytherin and then PawPaw won't like me anymore!" Once again, Bill exchanged a look with his husband. Fifteen year old Hugo Weasley, Hermione and Ron's oldest son, was the biggest trouble maker of the family and had been known to pull more than a few pranks on the younger Weasley cousins. Bill hugged Eden to him as he murmured words of encouragement to her.

The first time Bill had seen Eden as a newborn in the arms of her mother he had thought she was a changeling child. He and Harry had fallen in love with the baby from the first moment they saw her. Luna Lovegood had come to Harry and asked him to consider giving her a home. The father didn't want anything to do with her and Luna had felt that a nomadic life was no way to raise a child. She had asked Harry to care for the baby and love her as his own. And the men had been happy to do so.

Harry and Bill had been beside themselves for the first few months of caring for Eden. Harry had taken over raising Teddy from his grandmother when the little boy was four and Bill had been at Hogwarts when his youngest sibling was born, so neither of them really knew how to care for a baby. Hermione and Ginny had taken pity on them and showed them as much as they could, but more often than not, Molly and Arthur were awoken by the frantic fathers, convinced Eden was in trouble. At which point Molly would make then a cup of tea and examine the little girl before giving her a clean bill of health and bundling the three of them back to bed.

Despite her overprotective fathers' worries, Eden was a perfectly healthy baby, happy and bubbly for the most part. As she grew up it turned out that like Harry, her eyesight was weak but magic helped her deal with little things like that. Harry often joked that Eden was really his daughter, since she had refused to take an eyesight potion and continued to wear glasses and when left alone, her ghostly locks were a riot of curls. She was very smart and creative, forever having her nose in a book. She adored her big brother and younger siblings, always willing to lend a hand to her fathers when needed.

The three younger Potters were orphans before Harry and Bill blood-adopted them, as they had Teddy and Eden. Mordred's father had murdered his wife before killing himself; Harry had worked the case and had been the one to discover the three year old hiding under his bed. Mordred had attached himself to the Auror and after a brief battle of wills with his superiors Harry had taken the little boy home until a foster home could be found for him. Once Bill and Eden saw him however, there was no chance Mordred was ever leaving the Potter house.

Niamh and Casey were a sister and brother who were dropped off at the orphanage where Ginny Malfoy volunteered three days a week, when Casey was a newborn. Ginny, knowing Harry and Bill were talking about adopting another child, had brought her eldest brother to work with her. Little carrot-haired Niamh had crawled into the Bill's lap and demanded a story. A week later, the siblings had been firmly installed in the Potter home.

Bill and Harry had devoted their lives to their children. As a writer, Bill stayed home and took care of the kids while Harry was at work. When Mordred had joined their family Harry had finally taken Kingsley's offer and taken the position of Head Auror, allowing him to have more of a desk job rather than being out in the field. He had taken Eden to work with him that morning so they could have some time together before meeting Bill and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan at Kings Crossing. Ron had taken Rose and Hugo with him to work as well and now that Harry took a moment to think about it, Eden had been reluctant to leave the office after her older cousins dropped by.

"Now listen to me, Pet," Bill said softly, looking into Eden's eyes as he spoke. "Your Cousin Hugo was joking with you and he shouldn't have said those things. Your grandfather will always love you; it doesn't matter if you were a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. And your Daddy and I will always love you too. Now, when you get on the train, I'm going to go talk to Aunt Hermione and just you see if Hugo doesn't get a Howler tomorrow morning." Eden cracked a small smile at that. Everyone in the extended Weasley family had heard Hermione Weasley when she was angry and all the cousins agreed it was just as bad to get Aunt Hermione mad at you as it was to provoke Nana's wrath.

"You promise?" she demanded, her pale eyes wide. Bill and Harry nodded, sharing a smile.

"You've seen Auntie Hermione mad, what do you think?" Harry replied, laughing. Eden's smile widened and she placed a quick kiss on both their cheeks before turning to say goodbye to her siblings. Mordred and Niamh gladly gave her hugs and kisses, Mordred proclaiming all the while that she had to write as often as possible, because he was going to Hogwarts in three years and he wanted to know everything. Casey was going through a difficult stage and refused to let her kiss him goodbye, though he grudgingly allowed her to hug him. She was turning to her parents for one last goodbye when a thatch of aqua blue hair caught her eye.

"TEDDY!" she squealed, darting through the crowd to tackled her brother. Teddy Lupin laughed and caught her, hugging her tightly in lieu of swinging her around, caught as they were in the crowd of people on the platform. Quickly they were surrounded by the other kids, each eager to greet their oldest brother. Teddy, having graduated Hogwarts two years before, had moved out and was quite busy in his second year of the Auror Academy. He came over for dinner as often as possible, but it never seemed to be enough for his family.

"Hey, Panda!" he said cheerfully, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he untangled himself from Niamh, who was demanding to know why he hadn't been at dinner the night before like he had promised he would be. "Hey guys, one at a time, my head is still ringing. I got knocked a good one by my partner yesterday."

"What are you doing here?" Eden asked as she waved to Bill and Harry, who were slowly making their way to their kids. "I thought you said you were going to say goodbye last night."

"Well, since I couldn't make it, I thought I would take some personal time and see you off. Couldn't let my little sister go to off to Hogwarts without saying goodbye, now could I?" He grinned at his sister. "Did you manage to talk Dad into getting you that snake?"

"No," Eden replied, laughing. "But I did get an owl! So I can write you a letter every day!"

"You had better," he laughed. "Hey look, it's almost 11; you need to get on board. Come on, I'll help you get your trunk on the train."

In the mad rush to get final belongings onto the train, final hugs and kisses were exchanged as well as demands from parents and children to write as often as possible. Tears were seen on many a mother's, and father's, eyes, and warnings to behave were issued. Eden doled out a last round of hugs and kisses, managing to plant one on Casey's cheek before the little boy could stop her, and, with the help of her daddy, climbed onto the train, ready to start her first year at Hogwarts.

Bill and Harry stood side-by-side, quietly holding hands as the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled away from the station. Mordred, Niamh, Casey and Teddy ran along side of the train as far as the platform would let they, laughing as they waved to Eden, who had joined her cousins in a compartment.

"So, two down, three more to go," Harry said quietly as the red train disappeared from view. Bill smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his husband's lips.

"You ready to herd them home?"

"We'll have to round them up first," Harry laughed. They started walking towards the end of the platform, where their kids had been joined by Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Draco, Percy and their underage offspring who had come to say goodbye to siblings. "Oh look, seems like that's already taken care off. If we sneak off now, bet we can have a decent snog before they find us."

Bill laughed and started walking towards their family. "Why don't we just bribe Teddy to watch the little ones so we can having an evening to ourselves like we usually do?"

Harry's grin was infectious as he playfully leered at his partner. "I like how you think, darling."

The greetings from the family were loud as they joined the crowd and soon the pair was swallowed by the various conversations. But as Harry was engulfed into the chatter and laughter, his mind wandered to thoughts of his family. He was proud of each of his children, and he prayed all of them would grow up to be as happy as he was. As he looked from blue haired Teddy to brunette Mordred and redheaded Niamh and Casey and on to his handsome husband, he counted himself quite lucky. In 26 years, he had grown from a broken boy with nothing to a wizard who had a loving family and an adoring husband. Yes, he was quite lucky indeed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this look into Bill and Harry's life, be on the lookout for the next installment! Thanks for reading!

Weasley Grandchildren - 2017:

Teddy Sirius Lupin-Potter – 19 - Bill & Harry  
Rose Jean Weasley – 17 - Hermione & Ron  
Christina(_Christy_) Ariel Weasley – 16 - Charlie  
Jonathon(_Jack_) George Weasley – 16 - Percy & Penelope  
Hugo Arthur Weasley - 15 - Hermione & Ron  
Aurelia Narcissa Malfoy -13 - Draco & Ginny  
Eden Selene Potter - 11 - Bill & Harry  
Julius Abraxus Malfoy - 10 - Draco & Ginny  
Regina Atalanta Malfoy - 10 - Draco & Ginny  
Daniel Reese Weasley - 9 - Hermione & Ron  
Maximus(_Zel_) Gaius Malfoy - 8 - Draco & Gnny  
Mordred Jareth Potter - 8 - Bill & Harry  
Niamh Rosamond Potter - 5 - Bill & Harry  
Glorianna(_Glory_) Belle Weasley – 4 - Percy & Penelope  
Jaden Henry Weasley – 4 - Hermione & Ron  
Casey Andrew Potter - 3 - Bill & Harry  
Arae Molly Malfoy - 2 - Draco & Ginny


	3. The Sweetest of Poisons

The Sweetest of Poisons  
All Things Are Poisons Part 3  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Harry/Bill, OFC/OMC  
Warnings: Established slash.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything in the HP world, they belong to J.K.R. and I am just borrowing them to play with. :)**

The Sweetest of Poisons: Part One

"Dad, come on, we are going to be late!" The town-house's back door slammed open and shut, followed by two pairs of feet on the stairs. The door to one of the upstairs bedrooms hit the wall and bounced back. The sound of flesh hitting wood filled the room before a pained cry made the men by the mirror turn their attention to the door.

"Casey Andrew, what have we told you about knocking before coming in?" The shorter of the two men said sternly, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Younger than his partner in years, his prematurely gray hair and the need of a cane for a weak leg, the result of a tangle with a Dark Wizard that put an end to his Auror career five years before, gave the illusion of greater age. The healers had been unable to completely heal his wounds, and though his mobility was limited, and long walks still pained him, Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with, and his children knew it. Casey, better known to his various cousins as Bug, gave his father an unsure smile, revealing dimples that often got him what he wanted.

"It's not polite?" the boy said cheerfully. Beside him, his cousin, Jaden, snickered into his hand. Casey jabbed the other boy in the ribs before turning back to his parents. "But Daaad, we are going to be late! And then Eden is going to be pissed..."

"Casey, your sister is not going to be married until this afternoon and even if it was nearly time she couldn't do anything without us," Bill cut in, his blue eyes alone betraying his amusement at his son's concern. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Papa, Eden said we had to be at the temple by noon. It's twelve fifteen! We are late! Uncle Draco just firecalled because Aunt Ginny is having a fit, and the caterer is late and Eden is..."

"Casey!" Harry walked to his son and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Slow down, lad. Your Papa and I are ready to go." He slung an arm around the boy, who at twelve was just six inches shorter than him and growing fast. He adjusted the angle of Casey's tie and smiled. "You look very sharp. Eden will be very proud."

"Can we just go?" Casey whined, shrugging off his father's arm and attempting to drag him through the door. Bill chuckled and came to his husband's rescue as Harry tried to stay up right, his lame leg of little use against the willpower of a twelve-year-old.

"Okay, boyo, we are going. Go ahead and meet us at the car."

TSOP TSOP

Bill Potter was a smart man, a successful writer and father of five, who was very aware and comfortable in his masculinity and sexuality. And when his many female relations started to make a fuss over weddings and babies and dresses, he was not above leaving his partner to the chaos and escaping outside to "help" his father with whatever muggle toy he had acquired. And today was one such day. After making sure Casey and Jaden had no prank items that could potentially cause an uproar and put the wedding behind schedule, and shamelessly throwing his partner to the wolves to deal with Ginny and Hermione's crises, the eldest Weasley quietly slipped into the room where the bride was getting ready.

"Aurelia, I...Papa!" Bill grinned and opened his arms in time to be attacked by a cloud of white and green. He hugged her tightly before stepping back, keeping a hold of her shoulders so he could get a good look at her.

"Eden, you look beautiful."

The young woman smiled at him. She was very pale, almost like a ghost, pale skin, white blonde hair, eyes the color of clouds. Silver wired glasses with oval lenses perched on her delicate nose. But she was beautiful in an ethereal sort of way. Petite, fine-boned with delicate, fairy-like features, Eden Potter was widely considered to be the most beautiful of the female cousins in the extended Weasley family.

When they adopted Eden, Teddy, Harry's adopted son, was eight and he was just as enthralled with the pale child as his caretakers. The young metamorphmagus had eagerly shown the baby off to all his friends and cousins, introducing her as his "fairy sister". The boy's love for his sister had never faded and now, on her wedding day, he was going to walk her down the aisle.

Bill couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea his little girl was getting married. Of all his children, he had always been closest to Eden. Not that he didn't love all of them, but Eden was the most similar to him in temperament. Teddy was just like Harry, always getting into trouble and managing to drag his friends into it with him. The second Potter boy, Mordred, was much like his older brother in personality; in addition to being the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for his last year at Hogwarts, he and his friends the Finnegan twins Sean and Patrick, were the leading trouble makers. The younger Potter daughter, Niamh, was quiet like her sister, but very serious and studious, the quintessential Ravenclaw, already revising for her O.W.L.s, even though her fourth year hadn't finished. And Casey was the baby of the family, indulged by all his siblings and his fathers, content to pull pranks and bask in the knowledge that his family loved him.

"Papa, are you alright?"

Eden's concerned tone broke through Bill's musing and he quickly smiled at her.

"Of course, Panda. Come on, let me see your dress." Eden grinned as she stepped back and twirled around, giggling. The strapless gown was gorgeous, made of the finest acromantula spider silk dyed a gorgeous spring green. An empire waist with a beaded bust corset flowed down her lithe body in delicate pleats to a ruffled trim along the bottom. Eden's long ivory hair was caught up in a finely spun white net decorated with pearls and emeralds, over which was fastened a veil dyed to match her dress. Bill smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

"I can't believe you are getting married, Panda," he murmured into her hair. Eden laughed.

"I am twenty years old, Papa. You had to realize it was going to happen sometime."

"Of course, but I didn't think it would so soon. It seems just yesterday you were wrestling with Teddy and getting black eyes from his elbows!"

"Papa!" Eden pulled away to give her father a stern look. "Don't you mention that during the toasts!"

"I wasn't planning to, but now that you've brought it up…"

Eden's protests were silenced when the door swung open and Harry walked in.

"Daddy!" Eden flew to hug her other parent and Harry scrambled to stay upright.

"Don't you look pretty, Pet," the ex-auror laughed, returning the embrace but being careful to not muss her gown. Hermione had been a bit scary in her warnings about messing up anything today. "Are you ready? You might want to get out there before Xander changes his mind," he added teasingly, stepping back to ease onto a stool someone had brought into the room, taking weight off his leg, rubbing at the stiffness in his knee. Bill shook his head at his antics.

"Like you did, love?" the older man teased. Harry gave his husband a wounded look.

"I did not change my mind, I had a break in a case! You know that!"

"Yes, but it's so fun to tease you about it." Bill laughed and leaned down to kiss his partner. "I adore you, darling."

Eden grinned at her fathers, enjoying the moment of love between the two. Bill and Harry had never hidden their love from their children, but they weren't the most vocally affectionate of couples. Eden had asked Teddy about it once when she was ten, after observing how their aunts and uncles told each other 'I love you' frequently and noting her parents didn't. The metamorphmagus had paused for a moment before replying, "You know how Dad was raised. I think he feels he tells Papa he loves him more with actions then words."

Eden had thought about her brother's words for a few days, watching how often her parents touched hands or kissed each other, or simply looked at each other. She had quickly decided that her parent's marriage was the best, because they didn't need to tell each other they loved each other, it was evident in their every move and breathe. And she had never been satisfied with a relationship until she found a love like that. While all her friends were flirting and snogging and make fools of themselves from fourth year on, Eden Potter had held herself aloof, choosing to keep her sights on her education rather than future alliances. She had always had friends in all the houses, much to the consternation of the rest of her house. Harry had always emphasized to his children that family background was not important, but rather the person, and each of his children had taken his words to heart and had maintained relationships with people across all four Houses.

Even so, the whole family had been surprised when, in her fifth year, Eden had started dating Alexander Zabini, the son of one of the most notorious Gray wizards in the world. And even more surprising was how Eden and Xander managed to stay together for the two year separation when Xander graduated, leaving Eden at Hogwarts. Ron had muttered that the boy was trying to get a moment of popularity from dating the eldest Potter girl, but even he had to admit that perhaps there was something to the couple, when two years later Xander had asked Eden to marry him.

Eden found herself smiling as she remembered how she met her soon-to-be husband. A late night in the library had led to her having to sneak back into the dungeons after curfew. She had been convinced she had made it back undetected and had spread her things across the carpet in front of the fireplace to get a few more assignments done when Xander had made himself known to her, questioning her choice of writing an essay for the new DADA professor with red ink, wondering if her latent Gryffindor was showing. After all, a respectable Slytherin would be using green or black ink. Despite having been in the same house for five years, Eden had never crossed paths with the Zabini heir, who was nicknamed the Prince of Slytherin for his cool and cunning personality, and she was shocked that he would actually talk to her. When he continued to tease her, Eden had rolled her eyes and returned to her essay. Offended that someone would ignore him, Xander had stolen her essay, returning to his chair and ignoring Eden's demands to return the parchment and her grabbing hands. After skimming the essay, he had handed it back to the annoyed blonde with a smirk. "You are going to talk about the minor summoning spells of course," he said with a superior smirk. And of course, those spells would be the ones that she had needed to finish the essay. "Of course," she snapped, irritated by his lofty attitude. With another smirk, Xander had sauntered out of the common room. From there, he had started appearing when she was studying, taunting and teasing her, which had driven her to work harder so he couldn't find anything to criticize. Before long, he was studying with her, mostly just sitting and reading at the same table, rarely talking, but enjoying being in another's presence. Gradually a friendship had blossomed and by Christmas break, Xander had asked her to Hogsmeade. The rest, as they say, was history.

A red head poking into the room broke the thoughts of the occupants. Aurelia Malfoy, oldest child of Draco and Ginny and heir to the considerable Malfoy fortune, grinned at her cousin and uncles.

"Everyone is ready, Eden," she said cheerfully, pushing the door open to admit the rest of the bridesmaids. Eden's cousins Rose, Christy and Regina gleefully gathered around Eden and her fathers, They were dressed in a rainbow of pastels, Rose in a pale blue, Christy in a light yellow which was offset by her bright violet hair, Regina in pink and Aurelia in ivory.

"Oh Eden, you're so lucky," Regina sighed. Bill and Harry exchanged a quiet look, both aware that the young Malfoy was not talking about marrying the Zabini heir, but about getting married at all. Regina and her twin Julius enjoyed a rather unique relationship. Enjoyed, or were cursed with, depending on who you asked. Despite common belief, soul mates were very rare. It was more common to find a true familiar than to find a soul mate in the Wizarding world. And Regina's soulmate was her own twin.

"Thank you, Regina," Eden said softly, drawing her cousin into a hug. She didn't bother offering false platitudes.

"Knock knock, is everyone decent?" Teddy Lupin poked his head into the room, his hair a bright green in his excitement.

"Come in, Teddy," Harry called, shifting on his stool. "We're almost ready in here, I think."

"Well well, look at you Panda," the metamorphmagus said as he got a look at his sister, "prettier than any goddess, I'm sure."

"Teddy!" Eden cried, scandalized. "We are in a temple!"

"Ah well, you know me, always riding the line," he laughed. "Anyway, Auntie Hermione says we need to hurry to the sanctuary, it's nearly time."

The girls flew around the room, gathering flowers and slippers. Eden slipped off her glasses and carefully put her contacts in. Harry helped her place the Weasley tiara in her hair, carefully arranging her veil around it. With a final dress adjustment, and passing out the proper flowers to the proper bridesmaid, they were ready to go.

Bill handed Harry his cane, pausing to drop a kiss on his husband's cheek and exchanging a quick smile. Harry watched as Eden smiled at Bill and went up on tip-toe to press a kiss to his cheek. He made his way to them and wrapped his daughter in a hug. He had never put much stock by other father's saying they really felt like they were giving their daughter's away, but today he understood that. And he didn't want her to go.

"Daddy?"

He smiled at his daughter, thrusting his morose thoughts away. "Yes Pet?"

"Are you ready? Aunt Ginny says its time."

"Of course, sweetheart. Are you?"

Her blinding smile was answer enough.

* * *

Here's a link to the wedding dress, just imagine it a pale green. (just take out the spaces) www . dressesshop products / Artistic - Empire - Ivory - Chiffon - Applique - Pleated - Beading - Ruffles - Off - the - Shoulder - Bust - Corset - Wedding - Dress . html

And the bridesmaids dresses! www. dressesshop products / Breezy - Blue - Chest - Wrap - Sleeveless - Hi - Lo - Pleated - Chiffon - Bridesmaid - Dress . html

Weasley grandchildren - 2026:

Teddy Sirius Lupin-Potter - 28 - raised by Harry & Bill - 4-22-1998 – Auror

Gaia Smith Lupin- Potter - 27 - Muggleborn - Ministry Worker - _Married to Teddy Lupin_

Rose Jean Weasley - 26 - Hermione & Ron - 5-21-2000 - Transfiguration Teacher, Beauxbatons

Julia Wood – 26 – Oliver & Jane Wood – 6-5-1999 – Keeper for the Chudley Cannons – _Married to Jonathon Weasley_

Christina(_Christy_) Ariel Weasley - 25 - Charlie - 7-4-2001 - Magical Zoologist

Jonathon(_Jack_) George Weasley - 25 - Percy & Penelope - 12-5-2000 - Ministry Worker – _Married to Julia Wood _– Gryffindor

Hugo Arthur Weasley - 24 - Hermione & Ron - 2-27-2002 - Muggle Studies Teacher, Hogwarts – _Married to Camelia Weasley_

Camelia(_Cam_) Longbottom Weasley – 23 – Neville & Hannah Longbottom – 7-14-2003 – Bartender, The Leaky Cauldron – _Married to Hugo Weasley_

Aurelia Narcissa Malfoy - 22 - Draco & Ginny - 6-21-2004 - Socialite/Centaur Witch Representative

Alexander_(Xander)_ Zabini - 22 - Blaise & Daphne Zabini - 2004 – Heir to Zabini fortune, politician

Eden Selene Potter Zabini - 20 - Harry & Bill - 2-14-2006 - Potions Apprentice, final year

Julius Abraxus Malfoy - 19 - Draco & Ginny - 10-1-2007 - Apprentice to Ollivander - _Soul-bonded to twin, Regina Malfoy_

Regina Atalanta Malfoy - 19 - Draco & Ginny - 10-1-2007 - Student at Oxford – _Soul-bonded to twin, Julius Malfoy_

Daniel Reese Weasley - 18 - Hermione & Ron - 12-25-2008 - Student at Hogwarts, seventh year Slytherin

Mordred Jareth Potter - 17 - Harry & Bill - 3-17-2009 - Student at Hogwarts, seventh year Gryffindor

Maximus(_Zel_) Gaius Malfoy - 17 - Draco & Ginny - 6-1-2009 - Student at Hogwarts, seventh year Hufflepuff

Glorianna(_Glory_) Belle Weasley - 15 - Percy & Penelope - 7-13-2011 - Student at Hogwarts, fifth year Hufflepuff

Niamh Rosamond Potter - 14 - Harry & Bill - 6-22-2012 - Student at Hogwarts, fourth year Ravenclaw

Jaden Henry Weasley - 13 - Hermione & Ron - 1-1-2013 - Student at Hogwarts, second year Gryffindor

Casey Andrew Potter - 12 - Harry & Bill - 8-8-2014 - Student at Hogwarts, second year Gryffindor

Arae Molly Malfoy - 11 - Draco & Ginny - 3-29-2015 - Student at Hogwarts, first year Slytherin

Nicholas Harold Lupin - 3 - Teddy & Gaia - 7-18-2019 - metamorphmagus


End file.
